


A Beautiful Lie In Pieces

by craftyns99



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, new start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: What if Alex didn't leave for Ajax but stayed and formed an unlikely friendship with Darcy. When two people are in pain, it's amazing what happens. Title taken from 30 Seconds To Mars and Linkin Park. Songs and lyrics used to help describe the chapters. Rating is just in reference to Degrassi`s storyline but nothing graphic in this story





	1. Lonely Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the end of Love is a Battlefield (703) and Death of Glory part 1 (705) happening on the same day. There will be references to other characters but this is story is essentially centred on Alex and Darcy. Originally posted on FF.
> 
> Lyrics are Lonely Girl by Sandi Thom

Alex walked out of the student house and weighed up her options. She was trying not to cry. Her mother had let her down and now the only person she loved had ended it. It wasn't like before when they still had a friendship. Palex was officially over, in more ways than none. Though she said she was going to Ajax, she didn't want to, the truth was if she was to go there, she would need to get the address from her mother and she wasn't going back there anytime soon. She looked around and decided to walk around for a bit to clear her head. She wasn't really thinking about where her feet were taking her. She just kept going.

 _Sometimes I see her down by the river_  
_The water dances on her skin_  
_She can captivate to hit the ice_  
_But she never lets you in_  
_In the dark she lingers_  
_Like a tear without a soul_

* * *

Darcy surprised herself when she blurted out to Mr Simpson that she had been raped. She found herself spiralling out of control. It wasn't like her to chat back at teachers, hell it certainly wasn't like her to cut across her wrist. She hadn't been herself until she realised the truth. She sometimes wished she never knew. She was seeing Ms Suave but didn't see the point of it. Suave always wanted to know, to get inside of her head and she didn't want that. She didn't want to tell Suave because that would be admitting that it happened. That's why telling Mr Simpson came as such a shock.

She left school that day and didn't know what to do. She couldn't go to friendship club, in fact, she didn't want to go. She was dirty especially to them. She felt like they knew, they probably did know, thanks to Kim. Everything she once knew just didn't seem to matter anymore. She needed some control but didn't know how to gain it. She kept walking around for what seemed like hours with no destination in mind.

 _Trying to find her way_  
_In this mixed up messed up world_  
_And I see so many faces just like her_  
_So many broken hearts in the world_  
_What a lonely girl_

* * *

Alex and Darcy were both dazed as they walked along the street. Not realising that the other was walking in the same path as each other, they collided.

"Watch it God squad". Alex realised who was in front of her.

"Bite me Alex, or would that be a turn on for you". Darcy replied.

"You'll go to hell with a mouth like that". Alex countered.

"Then I'll see you there, don't worry, I'll save you a seat" Darcy spat back and walked off.

Alex smiled and muttered, "The Jesus freak has some bite". Alex took a deep breath and finally decided where she was going to go.

 _But I see through her sadness deep into her soul_  
_All she's wants to have is someone she can love to make whole_


	2. From The Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues a few moments after Alex and Darcy bump into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are From The Inside by Linkin Park

_I don't know who to trust no surprise_  
_(Everyone feels so far away from me)_  
_Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies_

Alex slowly walked to her destination, contemplating how she was going to approach it. She never thought she would be turning to this person in particular, especially with their behaviour in the past. Her friend had turned a new leaf and had surprisingly been there for her ever since she came out. He was now the only person that she could rely on. She breathed in heavily; trying to stay composed and knocked on the door 3 times.

"Don't say I told you so. It's the last thing I wanna hear right now." Alex said as the door opened. The young male looked at her and her bag, then ushered her inside. Jay scratched his head pondering what to say. He was debating between being supportive and asking what happened or saying a stupid comment to try and take her mind away from it.

"Do you wanna get drunk, high or both?" he said with a big grin on his face. Alex gave him a deathly stare.

"Come on Alex, did you really want me to ask what happened so you could talk about it". Jay raised his hands to do air quotes. Alex stood in front of him and thought about it before slowly smiling and slumping on the sofa. As Jay pulled two beers from the fridge, Alex fidgeted around, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It's over. For good this time." Alex admitted. Jay sat down next to her, handed her an open drink and spoke up. "You know you can stay here for as long as you need. Try not to hit on anyone I bring over".

Alex laughed sarcastic. "Trust me, your type is definitely not my type". Jay turned the television on and the two friends settled for a night of laughter and consuming a lot of beer.

* * *

_Tension is building inside steadily_  
_(Everyone feels so far away from me)_  
_Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me_

After hours of walking around, Darcy decided to finally go home. She ignored whatever her sister was saying and quickly ran to her room, shutting the door with force. She looked over at her bedside table, where her bible sat and stared at it. Her breathing got heavier and she started to run her hand through her hair. She flopped herself fully on her bed and just looked up at the ceiling, shaking her head. She slowly brought her left arm towards her face. She looked at her wrist while running her right thumb over the scar that symbolised her 'suicide attempt'. Angered boiled up inside her and she clenched her fist tightly. She could hear her mother calling but she was trying to ignore her.

"Darcy, couldn't you hear me." Her mother opened her bedroom door. Darcy turned herself around on her bed so that her back was facing her mother. She tried to hide her emotions from her. "What? I was trying to sleep." She replied in an irritated tone.

"I was just calling because dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to sleep."

"It's a bit early, don't you think"

"Are seriously having a go because I'm going to bed early. A teenager can't win these days." Darcy said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me, Darcy."

"Sorry, I'm just really tired."

"Well goodnight then." Her mother then closed the bedroom door. Darcy cried, trying to get herself to sleep, but knowing that she was in for another restless night.

 _Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit_  
_Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet_  
_All I ever think about is this_  
_All the tiring time between_


	3. Oh Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alex centred chapter where she starts to figure things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are Oh Well by Fiona Apple

Jay had left early for work the next morning. Alex decided that she wasn't just going to sit around. She didn't really have a plan. She took out her purse and counted the money she had left. She hadn't given her mum all of the stripper money. When she stormed out, she kept a little bit of the money. She started to relive what she went through and how she came to this point.

 _What you did to me made me_  
_See myself something different_  
_Though I try to talk sense to myself_  
_But I just won't listen_

She took a long shower using the water for warmth and comfort; something that she hadn't felt for a while. To the outside anyone would think that she was lonely because she had just split up with Paige. The reality of it was that she felt there was something wrong while they were still together. She was still hurt and in pain because of what went on with her mother. She was unhappy and Paige couldn't see it. She remembered the words "I was still alone" that she uttered before she left the student house. She now knew that she couldn't rely on anyone and that she needed to do something. She couldn't stay at Jay's forever but she didn't have any idea what to do. It was weird how it turned out that Jay, of all people, had been there for her. When she broke up with Paige the first time, he was the first person she saw and it was the first time he was a friend. Here he was again, being there for her. It was a strange feeling but she was grateful to him.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a black hoodie from her blue duffle bag. She looked at the empty bottles of beer from the previous night and picked them, ready to place them in the recycling bin. She sat down on the sofa and switched on the TV. Frustrated by the lack of anything worth watching, after flicking through for ten minutes, she switched it back off. She drifted off, in her mind, to nowhere in particular and spaced out.

She wasn't sure how long she was doing it for but something seemed to snap her out of it. Alex was hungry and wanted some fresh air. She took the empty bottles and disposed of them on her way out.

She didn't want to go to the Dot, for obvious reasons. Everybody from Degrassi, past and present would be there. She wasn't ready for that, the questions and all. Not that people really went up to her and spoke to her. She wasn't really known for her social skills. Despite her turn around this year, people still associated her as the bad girl that hung around the ravine. She remembered a coffee place, not too far away, that also served food and decided that was where she was going. She grabbed her coat and the spare set of keys Jay gave her and walked out the door.

Alex walked for a good twenty minutes and found the coffee place, Java central. They had some computers for internet access but they were already taken. It was pretty busy but after she ordered, she found a spare table. There was a newspaper, left by a previous customer, which she proceeded to read with no real intent of leaving anytime soon.


	4. Sullen Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a Darcy centred chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are Sullen Girl by Fiona Apple

_Is that why they call me a sullen girl_  
_They don't know I used to sail the deep and tranquil sea._  
_But he washed me shore and he took my pearl -_  
_And left an empty shell of me._

Darcy was dressed for school. She was standing outside her window, taking it all in. She hadn't slept much the previous night. There was a lot of tossing and turning. She had cried so much that her nose and eyes were red and sore. She kept looking out, not really paying any attention to anything in general. Her mind wondered for a while and like the previous night she raised her wrist and stared at it while tracing the scar. It was a regular occurrence for her to space out a bit while looking at her wrist. She kept thinking about the place that she had reached in her head to make her hurt herself, to make everything stop. It wasn't exactly the 'Christian thing to do' but neither was being raped. She didn't want to think about it yet it was the only thing that was on her mind lately. Her mum and Mrs Suave constantly trying to find out why she hurt herself or Manny and Peter repetitively asking how she was, drove her insane. She just wanted it to stop, to be somewhere else, where no one knew what happened or who she was.

She could hear her mum shouting in the background saying she was going to be late and asked if she needed a lift. Darcy decided she was going to walk instead, but not to school. She walked out the house but went in the opposite direction to Degrassi. She had no real plan of where she was going to go but she couldn't face school. Her conversation with Mr Simpson was fresh in her mind and was part of the reason she was skipping especially as he would be taking the first class she had.

Her cell phone started to ring. She searched through her bag and looked at the screen. 'Peter's' name and photo were flashing. She stopped walking and debated over whether or not to answer it. She pressed the 'reject' button and switched her cell off.

She was trying to keep her hands warm by putting them in her pocket. It was slightly windy and the leaves were blowing about. She found herself outside Java Central totally relieved that it wasn't the Dot. Darcy ordered a coffee and chose to stay for a while, though it was pretty busy. She was looking round for a seat when her eyes fell upon a familiar but yet detested face.


	5. Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Darcy meet up again at a coffee house

_Tired of everything around me_  
_I smile but I don't feel a thing no_  
_I'm so far from where I need to be_  
_I've given up on faith, on everything_  
_All I want, all I need is some peace_  
_There's a hole inside of me_  
_It's so cold, slowly killing me_

Alex had been at the coffee place for a couple of hours flicking through newspapers. She felt a burning presence piercing inside her; the kind of sixth sense some people claim to have. Without hesitation, she knew that person was looking at her and she also had the feeling that she knew them. There was a list of people she didn't want to see at this moment. It dawned on her that she was being pathetic. The old Alex wasn't afraid of confrontation and that's what she needed, the old Alex. She shifted her eyes away from the printed words and fell upon an uncomfortably looking person. She shook her head and whispered "Bible freak". Though she wouldn't admit it, she was quietly relieved that it wasn't anyone from the student house.

Darcy was tired and really wanted to sit down. She was walking around for hours and found herself at the park before now. She sat at a bench and zoned out, not concentrating, not looking at anything. At first, she was just going to skip first period but that turned into third period, lunch and then there was just no point in going. That's why she found herself at Java Central at this point, standing in front of Alex. Darcy was shifting around looking very uneasy. Alex looked around and realised that there were no empty tables and that Darcy had a cup of coffee in her hand. Alex secretly chuckled inside and thought about the fun she could have, messing with Darcy. She looked her and realised that Darcy was avoiding making eye contact. Alex took a deep breath and spoke up. "You can join me. I won't bite you, God squad".

Darcy scowled at her, obviously not liking what she called her. Alex was caught in two minds, whether to extend the teasing or do something else. Alex noticed Darcy's reaction to what she said and offered an olive branch. "I promise not to call you that if you sit." Darcy looked around and there were still no empty seats. She looked at her coffee, then at Alex and sat at the table. She shuffled herself about on the chair still trying to avoid eye contact with Alex. Anyone would have thought there was something wrong with the chair.

"Now I know I've graduated and finished my extra credits so what's your reason for not being in class?" Darcy looked at Alex blankly and didn't respond to her question. Instead she took a cautious slip of her coffee, making sure she didn't burn herself. That was the last thing she wanted, to provide Alex with a reason to laugh at her. Alex raised both her eyebrows and mumbled, "Ok". Alex called a waiter over and ordered something. A couple of minutes later, the waiter returned with a couple of plates and placed them on the table. They were filled with cookies and muffins. Alex took a muffin and with her other hand, pushed one of the plates towards Darcy.

Darcy looked at the plate, then at Alex. She shifted around in her chair again and scanned around, hoping for a free table. There was still nothing available so she opened her mouth to speak. "Why are you going out of your way to be nice, you're not hitting on me are you?"

"Don't want to burst your bubble but you're not my type."

"I'm co-captain of the spirit squad and I also dated Spinner. I have things in common with your girlfriend in more ways that none. I'm so your type."

Alex laughed, "I really need to get out more. Anyway she's no longer my girlfriend."

"We're not sharing things because that would be weird." Darcy scoffed.

"No, just…I don't know, chalk it up to all the coffees I've already had. Seriously have something off the plate, it will only go to waste."

Alex turned her attention back to the newspaper and turned the pages. She wasn't really paying any mind to the articles, just waiting to find a story to grab her attention. One article jumped out at her but for the wrong reasons. She started looking really intense, which Darcy was oblivious to. She was still feeling uncomfortable and still couldn't look at Alex with any sense of ease. The article was about a fashion show, the one that was her undoing. All sorts of emotions went through Alex. The one that stayed with her was anger. Her hand went through her hair and she rolled her eyes. In that moment, she decided he had enough of coffee.

"This has been fun, let's not do it again". Alex said sarcastically. Alex tossed the newspaper, leaving it on the table with some money she took out of her purse. Darcy was curious to what had made Alex turn a complete 180 from being pleasant to angry. She watched Alex get up and walk out the door. Her eyes followed Alex crossing the street and entering another door. Darcy's eyes narrowed as she read the sign above.

She didn't know what to make of what had just happened. She had never spent any real time with Alex so it wasn't like she could just go up to her and engage herself in a conversation, with Alex naturally. Today had proved that theory correct. She felt nothing but awkward. She had to admit though; there was a slight curiosity to what had rustled her feathers. It was no secret, at Degrassi, that when Alex went back she wasn't the same Alex that everyone knew before. Darcy looked back to the door that Alex went through and she seriously started to think. She just stared and didn't take her eyes away from it. Truth is she didn't want to take her eyes away. She bit her bottom lip, took a huge breath and contemplated her next move.


	6. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex walks into a bar and decides to make friends with some alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Alex centred chapter

Alex had walked into the bar with a real intent to get drunk. Her first thought was to get high but she didn't have any stuff on her and she wasn't ready to go back to Jay's. She waited for the barman to become available and ordered a drink. The barman placed the bottle in front of Alex and she nodded thanks. She took a big gulp and asked the barman for a shot. While she was waiting, she was mindlessly puling the label off the bottle while staring at the line of spirits behind the bar. She didn't notice the shot glass but when she realised, she drank it and ordered another while continuing to drink the beer.

There was a jukebox at the other side of the bar to where Alex was sitting. The next song that came on excited a couple of girls. Alex rolled her eyes as one of them squealed, "This is my favourite Kelly Clarkson song." The girls started to sing along like they were at karaoke.

 _Seems like just yesterday_  
_You were a part of me_  
_I used to stand so tall_  
_I used to be so strong_  
_Your arms around me tight_  
_Everything, it felt so right_  
_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

 _Now I can't breathe_  
_No, I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hanging on_

 _Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

Alex downed the shot she had and while she was waiting for her next drink, she started to pay attention to the lyrics for the first time since it started playing.

 _I told you everything_  
_Opened up and let you in_  
_You made me feel alright_  
_For once in my life_  
_Now all that's left of me_  
_Is what I pretend to be_  
_So together, but so broken up inside_

 _'Cause I can't breathe_  
_No, I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hangin' on_

This was the first time she had really listened to the lyrics and though her eyes weren't hazel, everything else seemed to be how she felt. A weird feeling struck over her and she laughed, sarcastically to herself. Alex heard her phone ringing. She pulled it from her jeans pocket and looked at the ID before answering. "Hello Jay."

"Hey Alex. I'm going to pick up some food on my way back from work, do you want anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm gonna be back late so I'll just see you later."

Jay had sensed something was up from her voice. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Lexi, you can't hide anything from me. Don't let it get you down too much. Just remember what I said last night"

-Flashback-

Jay and Alex were sitting on Jay's sofa drinking beers. Alex had gone quiet at this stage and she wasn't really engaging herself in a conversation with Jay.

"So many things have changed in the past couple of years, Lexi. You're a lesbian and I'm actually working and it's a job I love. I'm going to own a business, that's the plan. We can get out of this together and change it all. You went back to Degrassi to get extra credits, don't give up on the reason why you did that in the first place. Don't let princess steer you off course or even your mum for that matter." Jay looked at the beer in his hand "Ok, I need to stop drinking and go to bed as I have work in the morning." Jay chuckled to himself. "I'm going to work at a job." Jay kissed Alex on the cheek. "Goodnight Lexi."

Alex didn't respond and remained on the couch. She finished the beer she started drinking before deciding to try and get some sleep.

-End Flashback-

"You actually remember that."

"I wasn't drunk, I just had a lot to say. I was talking sense and you know it."

"Whatever you think. I'm gonna come off the phone now, bye." Alex hung the phone before Jay had the chance to say anything in response. Alex sat at the bar, mulling over the words Jay had said, the previous night.


	7. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy follows Alex into the bar

_Well I'm down again and nobody knows_  
_Each time I go under_  
_I drown a little longer alone_

 _I'm losing ground_  
_Sinking again somehow_

Alex was sitting at the bar with another bottle of beer. She had chased them down with shots. Her air of desperation reminded her of the clientele that she used to pander to at Club Zanzibar. She knew what Jay had said was true but she didn't want to admit that today, she just wanted to have this moment in the bar and deal with everything else tomorrow. There was no harm in escapism, she thought to herself.

Darcy nervously walked into the bar and scanned it in hope of spotting Alex. She wasn't sure why followed her into the bar or why she was looking for her but for a second, she saw something in Alex's eyes that stripped away all the preconceptions she had about her. When she spotted her, she cautiously walked to the empty stool next to her.

Alex saw Darcy coming towards her. "It was a coincidence before but now you're just following me and you can't accuse me of hitting on you now."

"Maybe I like the ambience here" Darcy looked over at the barman and ordered a beer.

"You're actually ordering a proper drink. Little miss God squad drinks, I think I need another one" Alex looked at her reaction and changed to an apologetic look "Sorry." Alex added.

"You don't have to be, he's the last thing on my mind." Darcy sat on the stool next to Alex.

Alex ordered two shots and pushed one in front of Darcy. She took a look at it and then at Alex. In the back of Alex's mind she didn't think Darcy would drink it. Darcy picked up the shot glass and knocked it back. Her face was wincing at the taste. Alex smiled and nodded, like she was pleasantly impressed. Not for the first time, there was silence and awkwardness between the two of them. Darcy received her drink and lightly tapped the bottle. Her ring kept managing to hit the bottle. Alex looked at her and shook her head. Darcy looked at the ring and stopped. Her abstinence ring was the cause of the noise. She looked at Alex and then decided to break the silence.

"We're not friends, that's obvious. I mean we don't even hang out in the same circle. We do have that six-degree of separation thing though it's less than that. I mean…"

"You do realise you're rambling." Alex cuts her off.

"You can kind of be intimidating Alex. You and Jay did terrorize people."

"People change. Things happen that alter you and make you think entirely different about everything."

Darcy thought about how true those words were. She didn't want to think about it anymore and tried to shake the thought from her head.

"People expect you to act a certain way and stay that way. Like you're not allowed to change. No matter who you are people tend to have too much expectations." Alex continued.

"Sometimes those expectations are too high and unrealistic. I mean…sunshine and fucking personified, that's what they expect me to be. Well I can't be like that anymore." Darcy added.

"That sounded bitter, what happened to you?" Alex looked concerned, at Darcy, as she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Darcy avoided eye contact at this point.

"No problem. We can just sit here and have another drink." Darcy was relieved by what Alex said. She didn't want to be pressed and talk about it.

"When did you decide to be nice, especially to me?" Darcy asked.

Alex smiled at the question. "No set day, just happened." She replied.

"Seriously, have you had a personality transplant because you've never been like this to me?" Darcy looked at Alex cautiously as she asked her.

"I've had a lot to drink. Have you had the transplant? You've become really sarcastic and not such a bible freak." Alex smiled wildly at Darcy and couldn't help chuckling.

Darcy laughed at the question and didn't reply. Instead, she ordered some more drinks from the barman.

Her phone rang for the umpteenth time and she saw that it was Peter. Alex looked at her and then spoke. "You could just switch that off or at least put it on silent if you don't wanna hear it."

After the ringing stopped, Darcy turned her phone on silent and shoved it away.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the two girls were still at the bar drinking and surprisingly laughing with each other. They both seemed to be genuinely having a good time in each other's company; a sight that anybody at Degrassi, including them would laugh at. If you were to look at it from another angle, the two of them getting along wouldn't seem like an alien concept. In the past, they have both befriended people that were opposite to them. Alex with Paige and Marco; Darcy with Manny and Peter. "It hasn't been bad hanging out with you." Alex said and was surprised that she said it but she did mean it.

"No, it hasn't." Darcy slightly whispered her reply but it was still loud enough for Alex to hear.

"I guess we both had our preconceptions about each other basing it on our reputations from the past and I guess the present too." Alex drank the last of her beer after she spoke.

"You weirdly make sense when you're drunk." Darcy added.

"I like to think I make sense all the time." Both girls laughed at what Alex had said.

The barman walked up to the two girls and told them that he was closing up now. Darcy seemed a bit lost at this point and didn't know what to do. Alex seeing this spoke up. "Come on we can share a cab and drop you home first." Darcy smiled at Alex and followed her.

They didn't have to wait long and managed to get a cab. Alex had to help Darcy inside, as she was drunk more than she thought. Alex was hoping that they could make it to Darcy's without her throwing up.

When the cab pulled up outside Darcy's, Alex waited to see Darcy make it through the door before telling the cab driver to take her back to Jay's. Darcy quietly made it to her room and slumped in her bed, not changing her clothes. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.


	8. Field Of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after drinking with Alex, Darcy finally goes back to Degrassi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards to the two previous chapters, I wasn't sure of Darcy's age, at the time, or the Canadian drinking law but who really waits till they're legal before drinking alcohol. 
> 
> This is an Darcy centred chapter

_I still remember the world_  
_From the eyes of a child_  
_Slowly those feelings_  
_Were clouded by what I know now_

 _Where has my heart gone_  
_An uneven trade for the real world_  
_Oh I... I want to go back to_  
_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

 _I still remember the sun_  
_Always warm on my back_  
_Somehow it seems colder now_

Darcy woke up with a banging headache. She looked down at herself and realised she was still wearing the clothes from the previous day. She rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table. She knew she had to get ready for school; the question was whether or not she was going to attend today. She reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the shower. She stayed in there longer than usual, letting the water wake her up. Once she was ready she looked at her phone and saw the amount of missed calls and voicemails. She thought that now was as good time as any to listen to them. They were mainly from Peter and one from Manny. She yawned during the last of Peter's messages and dragged herself off to school.

As she walked up the front steps, she could see eyes looking at her. They felt like they were piercing through her skin and could read everything. Even though she was sure they didn't know anything more than her just losing her virginity, everyday at Degrassi felt like another day where they seemed to know a little bit more.

She saw Mr Simpson walking past and he noticed her. He smiled at her and nodded his head. Her mind went back to a couple of days ago when she told him what happened to her. She also remembered that she would have to see Miss Suave today. Attending school seemed more and more of a bad idea. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and started to breathe heavily. She knew she wasn't having a panic attack; she just needed to focus. All she could see were people looking at her and whispering. She felt a hand touch her on her shoulder and she jumped. For that brief moment her heart seemed to skip a beat. She heard a familiar voice but she didn't feel any comfort from it.

"Hey Darcy. Where were you yesterday? Why didn't you answer your phone? Did you get my messages?" Peter quizzed.

Darcy turned around to face Peter. Many thoughts rolled through her mind on how she could answer his questions. Luckily for her the bell rang. it was a double-edged sword as her head was still hurting and all she could think of was 'did it have to be so loud'. "I'm fine. Err, I'm gonna be late." This was all she could muster as she hurried to the classroom.

Media immersion was her destination and she was dreading it. She felt uncomfortable because Mr Simpson knew her secret and she didn't want to talk about it. She rolled her eyes as she saw Derek and Danny take the seats next to her.

"Great." She mumbled. The last thing she wanted was them two annoying her. They noticed her, looked at each other and started grinning. This was going to be a long class, Darcy thought to herself. The both of them started whispering to each other. Darcy looked at them but they seemed to be getting louder. She was trying her best to concentrate on what was on her screen but nothing seemed to work. They continued and Darcy couldn't take it any more. She hit the table. "Will you two just do us all a favour and shut the hell up." Darcy shouted. Everybody turned and looked at her.

"Darcy." Mr Simpson said. Darcy's face fell to instant embarrassment. "Everybody else continue with your work. Darcy can you come with me outside the classroom?" Darcy followed Mr Simpson out the door. She looked at Mr Simpson and was trying to think of something to say. "Mr Simpson I'm sorry for that, please can I go to the bathroom?" Mr Simpson gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. Darcy walked off before he had the chance to get a hall pass for her.

She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She stared at the mirror and looked at her reflection. She was trying her best not to cry but she felt the tears forming in her eyes. Her hands were shaking and she was struggling to gain any composure. After a few minutes, she plucked up the courage to go back into class and she ignored everybody.

When the bell rang, Mr Simpson walked up to Darcy as everybody was leaving the class. "Darcy, can I have a quick word?" He asked. Darcy was dreading this, but what could she do. She nodded and let him continue.

"I know you're going through a tough time, but you can't keep having these outbursts. You need to talk about it and I'm here for you, but in this circumstance I believe Mrs Suave is the best person to speak to and you need to tell her so she can help you properly."

Though she was listening, it wasn't really sinking in. She just wanted him to finish, so she could leave. "Ok Mr Simpson, can I go now? She asked.

"Yes. Remember what I said." He shouted as she walked away.

* * *

As her other classes rolled by, Darcy kept checking her watch. The more she checked on the time, the more it seemed to tick slower. She painted a facade for most of the day to avoid questions. She couldn't help feeling that she had a better time yesterday when she skipped. Laughing and joking with Alex helped her and it was a surprising feeling. Her arms were folded on the table and she rested her head on them.

Manny was trying her best to get Darcy's attention, without being noticed by Mrs Kwan. It was either a case of Darcy not noticing or just ignoring her. Darcy felt something hit her and she raised her head, looking round for the culprit. She eventually saw Manny waving at her, finally getting her attention. It's hard to think that someone sitting a desk next to you could be so oblivious.

"Are you ok Darcy, you seem slightly out of it?" Manny mouthed.

"I'm fine." Darcy mouthed back. Manny looked at her unconvinced by her answer. "Don't worry, I'm doing ok." Darcy tried to sound more convincing guessing that it didn't work the first time.

Darcy looked at the clock on the wall behind Mrs Kwan's desk wishing for it to quickly turn. The next bell would be for lunch a chance to get out of school. Unfortunately, it dawned on her that it was Friday and that meant lunch at the Dot.

The lunch bell rang and everybody gathered their books to leave class. When Darcy and Manny walked out, they spotted Peter waiting for them. During their journey to the Dot, Darcy felt nothing but awkwardness. Anytime either of them asked her a question, she would give monosyllabic answers.

While they were sitting in the Dot, Derek and Danny were walking in. They spotted Darcy and couldn't resist saying something to her. It would be unlike them to be quiet and let an opportunity like this slip.

"Hey Darcy, you gonna give us another freak out?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Darcy. Bite me please." Derek stated. Danny and Derek laughed with each other.

"Shut up you two and go annoy someone else." Manny stepped in.

Danny and Derek walked over to the counter, as Manny looked at Darcy.

"What was that about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." Darcy said. "I'm going out for some air." Darcy got up from her seat.

"Do you want some company?" A concerned Manny asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just need some time alone. I'll see you at school." Darcy said as she quickly walked out of the Dot.

After watching Darcy walk out, Manny turned to Peter. "How has she been?" Manny asked.

"You'll probably know more than me. Her moods are swinging back and forth. Today it seems like she's avoiding me completely." Peter replied.

"She wasn't with it in class. I still don't think she's told her parents or Mrs Suave." Manny and Peter looked at each other like they were searching for hope of what to do next.

Darcy was so eager to get out of there that she forgot to eat anything. This hadn't crossed her mind as she was spaced out. She turned a corner and instantly hit a passer by.

"Watch it." The other female said.


	9. Take Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just can´t stop bumping into each other

Darcy looked at the girl she bumped into. A smile crept onto her face but she tried to hide it.

Having noticed who bumped into her, the other girl said. "How's the hangover, thumper?"

"Why you calling me thumper? Darcy asked.

"I would call you bible thumper but I'm not making fun out of your religion anymore. Take the bible away and you have thumper." Alex replied with a smile.

"Whatever makes you happy. To answer your question, my head is feeling slightly better than this morning, thanks." Darcy rubbed her head while relaying the information.

"Seeing as Degrassi is in the opposite direction, I take it your skipping again."

"It had crossed my mind. Didn't want to go back and make a bad day worse." Darcy momentarily looked away when she replied.

"Well don't be alarmed but I'm gonna be nice again. Do you want to join me instead?" Alex hung the question in the air, not sure of what response she actually wanted.

Darcy thought for a moment about her choices. "Don't be alarmed but I'm going to say yes." She answered. Darcy smiled at Alex and followed her down the street.

The two of them had been walking for a few minutes. Darcy was looking around to gauge some idea of where they were heading.

"Do you actually have idea where to go? Darcy enquired.

Alex looked at Darcy and shook her head. Darcy began to laugh. At this point, they were near the entrance of the park. Alex pulled out a prerolled cigarette and lit it up.

"Ok, how about this." Alex started. "I haven't eaten and there's a place over the park that does food and drink, if you're game?"

"I'm game." Darcy replied.

The two of them walked through the park and Darcy started to notice that the smell of Alex's cigarette smelt of pot. Alex noticed Darcy looking at her.

"How rude of me, do you want some?"

Darcy initial answer was to say no but she was curious to what it would be like. After she nodded, Alex handed her the joint and guided her over to an empty bench. Darcy took a puff and immediately started coughing. Alex had a big grin on her face and tried not to laugh.

Darcy shot her a death glare. "Do you get your kicks laughing at the innocent smoking for the first time?"

"You´re not so innocent with that in your hand." Alex scoffed while pointing to the joint.

"Not since you've corrupted me." Darcy threw back at Alex.

"Me, corrupting you. I take great offence to that, in fact I resent that comment." Alex took the joint from Darcy's hand. Darcy thought she had upset Alex with what she said and she immediately regretted her choice of words.

"If I'm to be accused of such things, the least I can do is show you how to smoke it properly." Alex added. Darcy was relieved that Alex had seen the funny side of her comment.

* * *

Alex and Darcy had finally found themselves sitting reading the food menu. They had already ordered their drinks when Darcy's phone started ringing. Darcy grunted with frustration as she looked at the caller id. "Avoiding calls again are we." Alex said while not looking away from her menu.

Darcy sighed. "I just need time and space and no one wants to give me any."

"You need time to process things and to be able to do it when you're ready." Alex added.

Darcy looked shocked and wondered what Alex actually knew. It then crossed her mind that if she knew then that must be the basis of why Alex was being so friendly towards her. She started to feel disappointed by this and uncomfortable.

"Whatever it is, I guess it has something to do with your wrist because you keep touching it like you checking it's still there. I'm guessing some scar of a cut maybe." Alex continued.

At this moment, Darcy was speechless and was considering walking out. She didn't want another person on her case.

"I'm not them, I won't push. If you wanted to talk about it, you would, probably not to me though. It's not like we're friends. I mean this is the most interaction we've had since you started at Degrassi. It's up to you if you wanna stay or go." At this point Alex looked at Darcy with a hint of sincerity.

Darcy noticed this look. Her initial thoughts went out the window and she decided to stay. She was taken aback by how perceptive Alex was. She was also glad that it went no further. For her, this was her escapism from everything else.

 _I cannot find a way to describe it_  
_It's there inside; all I do is hide_  
_I wish that it would just go away_  
_What would you do, you do, if you knew_  
_What would you do_

* * *

Peter had the first class after lunch with Darcy but she hadn't turned up. He managed to send a text to Manny to see if she could give Darcy a call, as he had no way of getting out of class. Manny was allowed to go to the bathroom. Once she was there she tried to call Darcy but it rang through to voicemail. Manny was very worried and hoped that nothing bad happened to Darcy.

Once class was over, Manny made it her intention to find Peter and see if Darcy had possibly contacted him regarding her reason for not returning to school.

"Peter, she didn't pick up. Have you heard from her?" Manny asked.

"No." Peter simply answered.

Mrs Suave saw Peter and Manny and walked over to them. "Have either of you seen Darcy, we're meant to have a session now?"

Peter was just about to answer when Manny interrupted him. "She wasn't feeling well at lunch and she went home."

Peter looked at Manny quizzically and waited for Mrs Suave to walk off before speaking.

"What did you say that for Manny?" Peter whispered looking confused.

"I think she's trying to avoid speaking to Mrs Suave. I don't think she's ready to deal yet. I was reading about it. We can't push her or she'll close up completely." Manny explained.

"I hope your right." Peter thought as he and Manny walked out of school.


	10. Where Will You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Darcy hangout again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, as Darcy starts to open up to Alex. This towards the end of the chapter.

Alex had just finished replying to a text when she walked into Java Central. She placed her order, took a newspaper and sat down. Her eyes glanced through most of it until she found the job ads. She took a deep breath and thought that the best place to start getting herself together was to look for a job.

The last few days had become a welcome distraction and spun and positive light on things. Inside, there was still that girl who went back to Degrassi to get extra credits. She was adamant that she was going to do something with herself; she wasn't sure what but at least she was going to try. The ringing of her phone interrupted her thoughts. She knew it could only be one person and she was right to think it was Jay. "Lexi, I hope you're not moping." Jay said as his opening greeting.

"Hello to you too." Alex replied sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. I've kind of agreed to help Manny Santos tonight so I'll be late again." Jay's words had sped up, as he wasn't really sure he wanted Alex to know.

"You know you don't have to keep telling me when you're gonna be late, it's not like we're married." It then dawned on Alex what Jay had said. "What are you helping Santos with anyway?"

Jay sighed before answering. "She's getting pressure from the rents and wants me to be the play the boyfriend from hell. I've already had dinner with her parents and now I'm also be her escort to her debut."

"Her what?" Alex asked while purposely refusing to contain her laughter.

"To celebrate her becoming a woman. She'll be getting money from family and some of it will be coming my way for my efforts." Jay spoke with confidence trying to ignore Alex's laughter.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Alex said before biting into a cookie.

"That's why you love me, Lexi. Admit it, you wouldn't have it any other way. So what are you doing now?" Jay asked.

Alex waved as Darcy walked towards her table. She sat down as Alex continued her conversation.

"Lexi, Lexi, are you still there?" Jay struggled to get Alex's attention.

Alex realised that Jay was calling her. "Um, yeah. I'm still here?"

"You sound preoccupied. Have you got yourself a new lady already?" Though Alex didn't know it, Jay had a huge grin on his face as he waited for her answer.

"No." Alex protested. "I've got to go now. Bye Jay." Alex ended the call and put her phone in her pocket.

"I was gonna text you again to see what you wanted but Jay called. He's worrying about me." Alex directed to Darcy.

"He obviously cares about you or he wouldn't worry." Darcy said with conviction.

"Jay, the all round good Samaritan, It's kind of ironic and a little bit sad that one of the first people to let me down is the one person I can rely on, these days." Alex was slightly freaked out when admitting this.

"It's hard to believe that you're talking about Jay Hogart." Darcy scoffed.

"He just told me he's helping Manny Santos with something as well, playing the 'bad boyfriend' for one reason or another." At this point Alex closed her newspaper and set it aside.

"Are you sure this is Jay? He once told me Spinner would dump me if I didn't sleep with him." Darcy was twiddling her fingers feeling slightly uncomfortable with that memory.

"Damn, I didn't know he did that. He has been an ass but he's definitely been better lately." There was a hit of sincerity from Alex about her ex.

"I'll take your word for it, he's your ex." Darcy threw at Alex.

"You can't talk, you dated the furby." Alex started laughing at the nickname she gave him.

"Furby, who do you call furby?" Darcy looked confused.

"Spinner and his weird hair." Alex had placed both her hands above her head to gesture how much hair Spinner once had.

"I'm not going to even ask why you call him that. I take it the name started when you were hanging around Paige, in school." Darcy inquired.

Alex nodded to this. "Hung out, dated, whatever you wanna call it."

"Any chance of the two of you getting back together?" Darcy asked cautiously hoping that Alex wouldn't react badly to her prying.

"No. Complete, clean break this time, not even gonna be friends. She thinks I'm in Ajax with family right now." Alex replied.

"Was it that bad?" Darcy couldn't help but ask, she genuinely had an interest.

"No, it was just…final." Alex tucked some hair behind her ear. "Anyway what's with the sudden urge for coffee?" not really feeling like she wanted to have a long conversation about Paige, Alex changed the subject.

"Had to come out of the house. It feels like a prison sometimes, life feels like a prison. Parents are being overbearing and I needed some air. What about you?" Darcy didn't want to divulge any more details and threw a question back.

"That sounds a bit disturbing. Err... I'm job hunting or at least trying to." Alex had point at the newspaper in reiterate her point.

"Sorry, I should leave you to it." Darcy started to get up out of her seat.

"I didn't mean it like that." Alex stretched her arm out to stop Darcy. "I meant that I hadn't found anything that I actually wanted to do."

"Oh." Darcy smiled as she sat back down.

Darcy's phone started to ring; she picked it up and stared at it. This had become a familiar sight to Alex.

"You should try answering that one day." Alex wasn't really sure if her comment was sarcasm or if she was giving Darcy a push to start facing whomever she was avoiding.

"I just might have to do that." Darcy pressed the answer button on her cell. "Hello."

Alex mouthed 'I'll be back' to Darcy. Her intention was to go to the toilet but she spotted the notice board on the wall. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. She scanned it, looking to find something to catch her eye.

She took her mobile out and dialled the number she saw. She looked over to where Darcy was and saw that she was still on the phone. The person answering on the other end of the phone brought Alex's attention back.

"Hi, I saw a sign saying you had a vacancy, are you still looking for somebody." Alex enquired.

"We are, can you come in for an interview today, in about 2 hours?" The other person said.

"Yes I can." Alex took down the details of where she needed to be. She couldn't help the smile on her face when the call was finished. She finally made her way to the toilet and rejoined Darcy at the table.

"I'm gonna have to head off, got an interview to attend." Alex started to get her stuff together and put her coat on. Darcy got up from her seat and followed Alex.

"That's great, good luck." Darcy said as she and Alex headed outside. "See you later."

"Bye." Alex said over her shoulder as she walked in the opposite direction to Darcy.

* * *

Darcy had been walking for a while still avoiding the idea of going home. She was aimlessly walking past the Dot when Manny spotted her. Instead of shouting her name across the road, Manny decided to catch up with her and approach her cautiously.

"Hey Darcy." Darcy rolled her eyes before turning to see Manny calling her. "How are you, kind of been M.I.A recently."

Darcy wasn't sure how to answer this. "Ok. I guess. I've just needed some time away from every thing." Darcy replied, not really willing to divulge anymore.

"Are you doing anything because we could hang out?" Darcy was feeling hesitant about Manny's question. Darcy looked Manny straight in the eye and she seemed to be pleading with her.

"I'm not busy." Darcy said as she walked beside Manny.

* * *

Jay was working underneath one of the cars when he heard his name being called out. "Hogart."

"Lexi." He said being a little bit puzzled. He popped his head from under the car to double check.

"The one and only, the now employed one and only." Alex beamed with her news.

"That's great." Jay was so happy for Alex that he pulled her into a hug. Before Alex had the chance to tell him about the job, they heard someone speak.

"Ok, you're Mr popular today Jay coz there's somebody else to see you." One of his colleagues announced.

"Hey Jay… and Alex." Jay and Alex looked round at who had greeted them.

"Santos." Alex then spotted someone walk from behind her. "Hey Darcy."

"Hi Alex." Darcy greeted.

"What… how come you're calling me Santos but you don't call Darcy, Edwards?"

"Why are you jealous Santos?" Alex asked while winking at Manny.

"No…I…err…" Manny was a bit flustered by this. Jay and Darcy couldn't stop laughing at her reaction.

"I'm not Paige." Manny shouted. "Jay can I talk to you for a moment?" Manny looked at Alex. "Alone."

Jay took Manny to one side while Alex walked over to where Darcy was standing.

"How did the interview go?" The younger girl asked.

"I got the job.They want me to start next week." Alex couldn't help but have a big grin on her face.

"That's great news." Darcy surprised herself and Alex when she pulled the older girl into a hug.

Alex was surprised by the action; because it was Darcy and two it was the second hug she received in a matter of minutes. Alex would never admit it but Jay and Darcy made her feel wanted. "Wanna join me for a drink later and help me celebrate?" Alex asked as they pulled out of the hug.

"Sure, just let me know the time and the place and I'll be there." Darcy answered, not really knowing what to do with herself.

Manny and Jay rejoined Darcy and Alex. Alex kept looking at Jay and Manny watching their body language. She had a suspicion that they liked at each other. This was something that she was definitely going to tease Jay about later. Jay's boss came over and saw the mini crowd. He ordered Jay back to work and everybody all said their goodbyes as they left Jay in the garage.

* * *

Darcy and Alex were sitting in a bar, having a few drinks. Alex had gone to the bathroom when a guy joined Darcy. He walked over with a bad attempt to chat her up. He had two drinks in his hands and tried to hand Darcy one of them. "No thanks." Darcy's words were cold, hoping that he would just move on and pester somebody else. The guy moved closer to Darcy "Don't be so uptight."

"I said no thanks." Darcy was getting annoyed, as he wouldn't go away. She started to feel his breath on her; which smelled of alcohol.

"Go on, it will help loosen you up." He continued. Darcy was completely grossed out and was praying for Alex to come back quickly.

"You heard her, she said no thanks." Alex injected as she approached them.

"What are you, her girlfriend because I can play with that." He added, sticking his tongue in and out quickly.

"Let's see…no and leave her alone." Alex bit back, loosing her patience with every second.

The guy's friend came walking over. "Is this one for me then?" He gave Alex a wink. She just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

The first guy held Darcy's arm. "Let her go, you jerk."

"There are plenty of us to go around." The second guy said with a disturbing grin on his face.

The girls were still trying to fend the lecherous guys when people started to notice them. They seemed to be getting louder but nobody intervened. The encounter came to the attention of two bar tenders. They quickly intervened and pulled the guys away from Alex and Darcy. One of them mouthed 'I'll take care of them' to Alex as they pushed them out the back.

Alex looked at Darcy and saw that she was shaking. Alex grabbed Darcy's hand and took her outside the bar.

 _You think that I can't see right through your eyes_  
_Scared to death to face reality_  
_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_  
_You're left to face yourself alone_

"I can't believe them, who do they think they are?" Darcy started to pace up and down the street, while Alex gathered her thoughts.

"Unfortunately they're being guys. Darcy, don't worry about it." Alex was trying to get Darcy to calm down but it didn't seem to work.

"Don't worry about it." Darcy shouted. "How can you say that? They make my blood boil. They wouldn't leave me alone. Why wouldn't they leave me alone?"

Alex could see the anger festering inside of Darcy and decided to try something to get her to let it out. "Picture whoever has made you this angry because it isn't just the dicks inside there. Picture them and hit me."

"I won't hit you Alex." Darcy looked Alex in the eye for the first time since they got outside.

"Go on, you're angry. Just hit me, I'm giving you a free pass." Alex motioned to where she wanted Darcy to hit her. Alex couldn't think of anything else to help Darcy and it seemed like a silly idea in her head but she had to try something.

"I can't." Darcy was trying her best not to cry but her emotion seemed to be fighting against her wishes.

"You can, just do it. If not me then something, anything." Alex looked trying to find anything for Darcy to hit. "Whatever is building up, you need to let it out or you can't deal with it."

"I really can't." Tears were rolling down Darcy's face as she was still shaking.

"Why can't you?" Alex knew that whatever was eating away at Darcy, she needed to deal with it.

"Because I don't know who he is, I don't want it inside my head." Darcy's emotion was just too much for her. She dropped to the floor and sat on the curb. She held her head, hoping that this feeling would just go away.

"Who he is…? Alex squinted her eyes in confusion. "What… Darcy what happened, what made you cut yourself?" Alex pleaded.

"I was raped."


	11. Someone To Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to help Darcy

_Honesty is what you need_  
_It sets you free_  
_Like someone to save you_  
_Let it go but hurry now_  
_There's undertow and I don't want to lose you now_

The words that Alex heard rang through her ear. It was like it was on a continuous loop. Alex looked dumbfounded and shocked by Darcy's revelation. The only thing she could think of doing was wrapping her arms around the tear filled girl. At first, Darcy resisted but Alex wasn't going anywhere. She collapsed into her arms, as the sobs got louder. Alex knew that no words would bring any comfort to Darcy. Everything seemed to be clearer to Alex in why Darcy had been acting that way. Darcy was in no fit state to go home so Alex decided it was best to take Darcy back with her to Jay's place. Darcy had called her parents and told them that she was staying at a friend's house. At this point, she was finding it hard to control her crying through her words. She didn't want them to know anything was wrong.

Alex opened the front door to the apartment and was surprised to see Jay home. She was hoping that he would be back later so Darcy would have time to settle down. Jay looked perplexed and mouthed 'what the fuck' to Alex. Alex whispered 'I'll explain later' to Jay and ushered Darcy to the couch. She told her to lie down and Alex placed a blanket on top of her. Alex waited a while until Darcy was drifting off to sleep. She pulled Jay into his room to talk privately while Darcy was still lying on the couch.

"Jay I hope it's cool that Darcy stays over. She needs somewhere to crash." Alex looked at Jay hoping that he wouldn't protest.

"I guess so. What are you doing with her? Have you two hooked up? You really have suspect taste in women." Jay asked with a dirty grin on his face.

"It's not like that. She just needs a place to crash, she's had a hard time." Alex replied defensively.

"But why you and here? She's not exactly in our circle." Jay asked why trying to comprehend.

"Circle?" Alex scoffed. "The circle turned into so much more. I dated Paige and they both dated Spinner. Don't forget that you used to hang out with him and hello, don't get me started on you and Santos. The so called circle hasn't really been exclusive."

Jay thought about what Alex had just said. "Ok, you have a point there."

"We've kind of been hanging out recently. Not ready to deal with what's been bugging us." Alex looked down at her feet.

"Lexi." Jay tentatively placed his hand on her arm.

"I'm gonna go and keep an eye on her." Alex smiled at Jay and walked out of the room. She sat on the chair, next to the couch and placed a blanket over herself.

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up, she saw that Darcy was still sleeping. Jay had quietly slipped out of his room, thinking that neither of the girls was up.

"Morning Lexi." Jay whispered.

"Morning. I was going to make breakfast but there's nothing in the kitchen. Can you keep an eye on Darcy for me while I quickly pop out?" Alex asked quietly.

Jay looked over to where Darcy was. "Yeah, sure."

Alex, who was still wearing the clothes from the previous night, ran out to the shops. Jay went to take a shower. At the exact time he was stepping out of the shower, he heard a knock on the door. He thought that Alex must have forgotten her keys. He placed a towel around his waist and tried to answer the door without waking Darcy up. He opened the door and was surprised to see Manny on the other side.

"Hey, I hope it's not too early but I wanted to thank you and see if you wanted to grab some breakfast." Manny stood at the door with a big smile on her face.

"Err, now… it's not really…" Still startled by the visitor, Jay struggled get his words out. He kept looking between Manny and the couch. Manny slipped past him and walked in. She was shocked to see Darcy lying there.

"What the hell are you doing? I should have known you haven't changed." Manny yelled as she walked over to Darcy. Darcy started to stir as Manny's yelling woke her out of her sleep.

"Did he do anything to you?" She asked Darcy.

Jay was trying his best to protest his innocence. Alex was walking up to the front door when she heard a female shouting, Alex rushed into the apartment to see what the commotion was about. "What's with the shouting?" Alex asked.

Manny looked at Alex and shook her head in disbelief. "Are you two trying to have your evil way with Darcy? She's not like that, shame on you for taking advantage of her in a vulnerable state."

"Manny get off your high horse and shut the hell up." Alex spat.

"Please stop Manny." Darcy added. "It's not what you think. They are looking after me."

"What?" Manny was confused by Darcy's words.

"I couldn't go home and Alex said I could crash here." Darcy sounded a bit shaky in her voice.

"Darcy, you could have called me. You know you could have stayed at mine. I'm your friend, she isn't." Manny looked between Darcy and Alex.

"Alex is my friend and she's helped me without even knowing it." Darcy looked Manny straight in the eye.

Alex was surprised by this revelation but had to admit that she had been enjoying Darcy's company.

"I'm gonna leave you girls to it." Jay ran into his bedroom to put some clothes on.

"I think you two need to talk so I'm just gonna have a shower." Alex said as she left Darcy and Manny alone.

Manny watched Alex close the door and turned to Darcy. "Why didn't you come to me, why Alex? Manny sat down beside Darcy on the couch.

"I didn't want to deal with any of it. Everyone at school knew I was no longer a virgin. You and Peter knew the truth, even Simpson. It was bad enough that Mrs Suave wanted to know and don't get me started on my parents. Alex didn't know, she really didn't even know me. It was like I was given a clean slate." Darcy was looking down at her hands.

"Wait a minute, Simpson. How does he know?" A confused Manny enquired.

"I kind of blurted it out." Darcy responded.

"Does Alex know?" Manny asked

"Yeah, just recently. She knew that I had hurt myself on purpose. I didn't do a good job of hiding it as I kept touching my wrist. I broke down in front of her last night, that's why she let me crash here." Darcy was fiddling with one of her sleeves, feeling a sense of uncomfortably about what she was saying.

"What about Jay, does he know?" Manny asked.

"No." Darcy simply answered.

Manny was relieved that Jay wasn't trying anything on with Darcy. Darcy wondered why Manny acted the way she did. She knew Manny was a good friend and cared about her but there was something else to it. "You like Jay, don't you?"

Manny snapped her head quickly towards Darcy's face but couldn't find any words to answer the question. All she could do was nod shyly. "Do you want me to take you home?" Manny asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not ready to go home yet. I might ask if it's ok to stay here a bit longer." Darcy spoke quietly.

Alex walked out the bathroom, with fresh clothes on. She tried to guess what the atmosphere was like and whether or not Manny was going to start shouting at her again. Manny looked towards Alex and stood to her feet.

"Alex." Manny felt a little ashamed by her earlier words to Alex. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

"It's cool." Alex couldn't think of anything else to say as she was surprised by Manny's apology.

Manny looked back at Darcy "I 'm going to head off now, call me if you need anything." Manny hugged Darcy.

Alex started to wonder why Manny had visited in the first place. She then remembered that Jay was still hiding in his bedroom. "Jay, it's safe to come out now." She shouted.

Jay stuck his head out cautiously; all the girls looked at him and started laughing. Manny made her way towards the front slowly, like she was waiting for something. Alex noticed this and she nudged Jay while he stood next to her. She discreetly motioned to him with her head in Manny's direction. He eventually took the hint.

"I'm gonna walk out with you, got some errands to run." Jay smiled at Manny when she looked back at him. "See you both later." Jay closed the front door behind him as Alex and Darcy were left in the apartment.

"I got some food for breakfast, if you're hungry." Darcy nodded at Alex's question.

* * *

The two of them were finishing off their food when Darcy spoke. "Thanks for letting me crash here last night."

"That's fine though you'll have to also thank Jay too." Alex said while eating the last of the food on her plate.

Darcy's plate was empty and she started to bite the inside of her mouth. Alex got up with her plate in her hand and picked up Darcy's too. Darcy got up from the seat and slowly wandered to the couch. "I was at a party with some people from school. I felt really light headed but I only had one drink. I woke up with most of my clothes off in bed with Peter." Alex had turned away from the sink to face Darcy as she was speaking.

"He said he we didn't have sex but I had this feeling I had. Someone said that there was a guy putting drugs into girls' drinks and having sex with them." Darcy was struggling with her words and the tears were uncontrollable. Alex had moved over to the couch and put her arms around Darcy.

"The doctor told me I caught chlamydia, Manny found me in the shower with blood everywhere. I just didn't know what to do." Alex wrapped both her arms around Darcy as she sank lower her arms. Alex was determined that no matter how long Darcy needed comforting, that she would be there for her.

 _All right sit down and spill your heart_  
_Lets start from the very start_  
_Cause I can see by your eyes_  
_You're wasted_  
_Your energy comes and goes_  
_You taking your time, you know_  
_Nothing can change what happened, you know_


	12. We Are Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shares her recent troubles with Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions Darcy´s suicide attempt

Darcy was standing in the shower; she was still at Jay's. Darcy wanted to get clean and Alex offered her some clothes to wear. She stood underneath the shower; just let it hit her body, when her mind drifted off. The stark realization stared her right in the face. The girl that wanted to wait until she was married, was raped and she didn't know who done it. As if it couldn't get any worse, she had chlamydia. She was supposed to be helping Manny with squad practice but she couldn't face anyone. She didn't even want to be around herself.

She took the sharp instrument and cut across her wrist. The water from the shower was beating down on her as she slid her body against the wall, to the ground. She sat there wishing the world away and the truth that she now knew. She didn't know how long she had been like that when Manny found her but she couldn't forget the look on her face. A loud noise had brought her attention back to the present. She quickly finished her shower, put on the clothes given and walked out of the bathroom.

Alex was looking very frustrated with her phone. Her mother had just rung and they didn't have the best of conversations. The conversation had left Alex feeling angry and disappointed. Emily was still with Chad and had felt like he was more important to her than her own daughter. Alex had noticed Darcy coming out of the bathroom and she tried not to show how mad she was.

Darcy was slightly tentative and nervous. She could sense that something was wrong even though Alex tried to hide her anger; Darcy still noticed it. Darcy wanted to ask if she could stay there a bit longer but she was scared that Alex would refuse. Alex sensed that Darcy was mulling over something by the way her face was scrunching up.

"If you want, you can stay for as long as you need, Jay won't mind." Alex suddenly said.

Darcy was surprised and relieved that Alex had said something. She smiled and nodded. "I guess I better call my parents."

"You can use Jay's room, if you want privacy." Alex pointed in the direction of the room.

* * *

A few minutes had passed before Darcy exited Jay's room.

"What did you tell your parents?" Alex asked as soon as she saw Darcy.

"I said I was staying with Manny, though they're not too fond of her. I told them I wasn't coming home yet, no matter if they approve or not." Darcy answered with a little bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Well it's better than telling her you were staying with a lesbian and her high school drop out ex." Alex ended with a smile.

"You're a lesbian?" Darcy looked shocked but spoke in a sarcastic tone. This made both girls laugh.

Darcy stopped laughing first and wondered if she should ask what was on her mind. "Alex." Darcy's mouth got a little dry and she tried to clear her throat. "Why are you really at Jay's, what's the whole story?"

"It's long and boring, you wouldn't want to hear it." Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it, but she didn't want it to be too obvious to the other girl.

"I would like to hear, if you don't mind. I'm sure you're tired of hearing my problems and it will help me take my mind off things." Darcy sat herself down on the couch looking for some comfort.

"I won't get tired if listening. My ears are here for as long as you need." Alex looked at Darcy and thought of what she told her and the pain that's she going through. If her life was what she wanted to hear then she would tell her especially as she told her something personal.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Alex took a deep breath proceeded to tell Darcy everything about her and Paige, starting with how they ended up being friends. Darcy listened attentively while Alex spilled her words out, sitting on the couch with her.

"My mum's boyfriend, Chad was scamming credit cards, including mum's and didn't pay the bills, that she gave him money to do. He was arrested and we were close to eviction. I took a job to help pay the rent. While this was happening, Paige and I got back together; which wasn't a smooth ride. Paige found out where I was working; having a girlfriend as an exotic dancer doesn't go well with the 'Queen of Degrassi'. I quit the job and left home when I found out that mum bailed Chad out with the money. Paige and I made up at the dance and she let me crash with her."

Alex walked over to the fridge to get a drink. She motioned to Darcy to see if she wanted some but Darcy shook her head. Alex continued talking while she was doing this. "She started working in the fashion business and I never saw her. It was evident that our differences would be our undoing. We see things way to differently; she couldn't understand why I was stripping to stop from being kicked out, while money has never been an issue for her especially with her mum's credit card and that job."

Alex had sat back down, next to Darcy, on the couch. "She packed my bag and I told her I was going to Ajax but I came and crashed here to sort myself out. We haven't seen each other since."

"Whoa, that is…" Darcy was having some trouble with her words. "You were stripping?"

Alex nodded and took a big gulp of her drink as Darcy digested the new information she had on Alex. This made Darcy see Alex in a completely different light.

"Aren't we a right pair of saddos?" Alex's face shot up at what Darcy said. She smiled before the both of them burst into laughter.

 _Cause we are broken_  
_What must we do to restore_  
_Our innocence_  
_And oh, the promise we adored_  
_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_


	13. Goodbye Apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is still staying with Alex and Jay but thinks she ready to return home

Darcy had been staying with Alex and Jay's for a couple of days. She felt warm and welcomed; weird to think that not too long ago she would laugh at the prospect of her hanging with the two of them. Their help and understanding had meant so much to her. Though she wasn't healed, she felt she was a lot stronger and ready mentally to finally deal with her pain.

Manny had been over to see how she was and to also see Jay of course. They had been seeing a lot of each other; some would call it dating. Alex and Darcy were happy for them but that wasn't to say that they didn't find it weird.

Darcy's parents had been calling her non-stop, trying to find out where she was. They found out that she wasn't staying at Manny's and they were worried. She refused to tell them her whereabouts but promised she was in safe hands. She informed them that she needed time and space to deal with the reason why she was in hospital. They still didn't know why she hurt herself and they tried to get her to open up about it but she just closed up. She wasn't ready to tell them and the truth is, she didn't think she would ever have the courage to tell them.

Peter had also been in contact, worried about his girlfriend; was she still his girlfriend? The thought had crossed his mind. He wanted to help but knew that she needed to deal in her own schedule. Their interaction was basically text messages or via Manny. He hadn't physically seen her in days, not since she walked away from the Dot.

 _I can't sleep now, no, not like I used to_  
_I can't breathe in and out like I need to_  
_It's breaking ice... now, to make any movement_  
_What's your vice? You know that mine's the illusion_

Darcy hadn't slept much and was quietly watching television, not that there was anything on. She could have watched a DVD but they weren't exactly her taste. Jay let the girls take his room while he crashed on the sofa. Alex glazed over at Darcy, looking half asleep. "Hey"

"Sorry to wake you." Darcy whispered.

"It's ok, I didn't even hear you. Having trouble sleeping?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, got too much on my mind. What's your excuse?" Darcy enquired.

"Would you believe me if I said that I had a feeling you were up?" Alex asked.

"No." Darcy simply answered.

"Then I have too much on my mind too, but it's true, you know, that I had a feeling you were up."

Darcy smiled at the older girl. Alex and even Jay treated her like family. He had really stepped up in a lot of ways. She was reluctant to go home but knew she had to one day.

"I'm thinking of going to school, but I'm nervous." Darcy cleared her throat. "I keep losing it, acting out and I don't want to do it. It's not me."

Alex sat up and put her arm around Darcy. "Everybody deals with things differently. I used to verbally attack and even fight people."

"Used to." Darcy said in a sarcastic tone before she started to laugh.

"Yeah, whatever. Laugh away. People were scared, admit that." Alex playfully said.

"You're not so tough. You're really a softie." Darcy jokingly threw back.

"Don't be spreading that about. Got a reputation to uphold." Alex took the remote from Darcy. "Lets find something decent to watch.

* * *

Darcy looked outside the window. The sun was rising. It was such a beautiful site to see. She had never watched the sunrise before. Alex had fallen back asleep while they were watching TV. Darcy looked over at the time and made her mind up to start facing her fears. She had a quick shower and left a note for Alex. She quietly crept out the flat, careful not to wake Jay.

She took in the fresh smell of the morning as she walked home. Now was as good a time as any to see her parents. She didn't make an effort to walk in quietly; they would hear her despite her best efforts anyway. She went straight to her room and sat on her bed just taking it all in. After a few minutes, she got up and started to pack her school bag. Her sister slipped through the door, ran up to her and gave her a hug. Darcy was caught off guard but eventually relaxed. She kissed her sister's forehead and pulled away.

"I've missed you sis, where have you been." The younger sibling asked.

"Stayed at a friend, just getting some stuff for school. Are they up now too?" Darcy looked beyond her bedroom door to see if her parents were about.

"I'm not sure. Are you back home now?" She quizzed Darcy.

"Maybe, haven't decided yet." Darcy mumbled unconvincingly.

Their parents had heard some talking coming from Darcy's room and were concerned what was going on. As soon as they spotted Darcy, they immediately wrapped her in a big hug.

"We've been so worried, how are you sweetheart? Her mum asked while placing Darcy's hair behind her left ear.

Darcy was trying to fight back the tears that were welling up. She took a step back from everyone. "I'm gonna be late for school." She walked past her family, out of her room and out of the house, pondering if she was really ready to face the day that awaited her.

Darcy made up her mind to walk to school and picked up some breakfast on the way. On her travels, she noticed a familiar blonde. She had no reason to hide but she didn't want to get into pleasantries so she avoided her by quickly walking across to the other side of the road. Luckily the blonde didn't notice her.

She watched the stream of kids stroll along to school as she stood cautiously near the bus stop close to Degrassi. She looked down at both her hands and noticed her sweaty palms. She wiped them on the side of her jeans and thought 'it's now or never.' She slowly walked towards the school as each step made her legs feel heavier the closer she got to the front steps. She took a deep breath and walked through the doors of Degrassi.


	14. Stand My Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy returns to Degrassi, hoping to get through the day. Especially as her appointment with Mrs Suave looms

Alex had woken up and turned to see if Darcy was still sleeping. After realising that she was gone, Alex quickly shot up and looked for the time. While she was looking around, she found at piece of paper. At first, she paid no attention to it but as she was ready to walk out the room, she went back to the paper and picked it up.

**Alex**

**Thanks so much for the last few days. You don't know how much it means to me. Say thanks to Jay too. I left early to go home and grab some stuff, braving it at school today. I might just be able to last the whole day. Fingers cross for that. I'll catch up with you later.**

**Darcy**

'You're strong enough, you just don't know it yet.' Alex thought. She walked out of the room and found Jay near the fridge.

"Morning Lexi, where's the bible freak?" He wondered.

"She's gone to school and don't call her that." Alex responded defensively.

"What is it with you and her? Have you got some weird thing for the spirit squad, promise me you'll leave Manny." Jay chucked to himself.

"I'm just looking out for her while she's going through stuff. She is like the younger sister I never had." Alex replied, "Anyway, you're the one that's a softie for Santos." Alex started to laugh.

Jay noticed a cloth, picked it up and hit Alex on the leg with it. Alex was shocked and picked up the nearest thing to her. She took a cushion and hit him on the head. The two of them continued to hit each other while being unable to control their laughter.

Darcy had been sitting in class listening attentively to Mrs Kwan. She had been having a reasonable day, ignoring Danny and Derek and their antics. She felt her phone vibrating and quickly retrieved it. Realising it was a text message she read it, trying to hide from Mrs Kwan's attention.

* * *

**Got ur note. b strong and keep ur head up. buzz if u need anything. A**

Darcy began to smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Derek "Are you cheating on Peter?"

Before Darcy had the chance to respond, the classroom door opened. Darcy looked towards it and there stood Ms Suave speaking to Mrs Kwan. The two teachers started speaking to each other and Darcy had this feeling that it was something to do with her. Her suspicions were confirmed when Mrs Kwan addressed her. "Darcy, can you step outside with Ms Suave please?" Mrs Kwan said.

"Ooooooo" A selection of classmates groaned.

"Be quiet" Mrs Kwan demanded.

Darcy rolled her eyes and got up out of her seat. She followed Ms Suave outside the class.

"You've been missing our sessions as well as school. Come to my office after school today. We should talk over why you hurt yourself." Ms Suave was very firm with her words.

"Can I bring someone in the session with me?" Darcy asked a little desperately, "It will help."

"Sure, I'll see you after school. Please show up." Ms Suave said before walking down the hallway.

Darcy didn't go back to class immediately. She quickly ran into the nearest bathroom and splashed water on her face. Darcy pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text message.

**sos please meet me w/ Suave after school**

The reply came pretty quickly and simply read 'sure'. A sense of relief came over her and she walked back into Mrs Kwan's class hoping the rest of day went quickly.

* * *

Daphne Hatzilakos was walking through the school halls when a familiar brunette crossed her path.

"Please don't give me detention because I haven't got a hall pass."

Ms Hatzilakos smiled at the sarcasm. "It's good to see you again Alex. How have you been?"

"I've had better days but I'm well." Alex smiled back.

"What brings you back to these halls again?" The blonde woman asked.

"Came to help out a friend. She's kind of been going through a hard time lately." Alex didn't want to go into anything more about the subject.

"And the university applications, how's that been?" Hatzilakos noticed the tenseness in Alex's voice and changed the subject.

"It's sort of been put on hold for a while, due to a change of circumstances." Alex replied.

"Don't completely give up on your plan Alex. You've come too far. I'll help in anyway I can, write recommendations, help with funding applications." The bell started to ring while Ms Hatzilakos was still talking. "Just remember, you came back to bump your grades for a reason. Don't lose sight of that goal."

"Thanks Ms H." Alex saw all the kids entering the halls from their respective classes. "I should go and find my friend."

"Remember what I said and I hope you take me up on my offer." Ms Hatzilakos said before walking away.

Alex walked to her destination and spotted Darcy waiting outside Ms Suave's office. Darcy noticed the older girl walking up to her and smiled. "Thanks for coming Alex. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem. I told you if you needed me then let me know. I'm glad I can help." Alex responded.

Darcy lightly knocked on the door and slowly walked through when she heard Ms Suave call for her to enter.

"Hi Darcy and Alex." Ms Suave said in surprise when she saw the second girl enter.

The two girls sat down as Ms Suave asked about what had been going on with Darcy since their last session. Darcy spoke about her new friendship with Alex. While she was doing this, she kept smiling. Then came the moment that she was dreading. "Darcy why did you hurt yourself in school?"

Darcy shifted around uncomfortably in her chair, not wanting to answer the question. It was so silent that all you could hear was the three females breathing and Darcy shuffling about. She looked at Alex and her eyes were screaming for some help.

"Alex, I don't think I can tell her. Please can you?" Darcy pleaded.

"I'm here for you in anyway I can but I shouldn't be the one to tell her. You have to because this will help you deal with it." Alex wrapped her arm around the younger girl. This seemed to give Darcy the strength that she needed and she finally told Ms Suave what happened to her.

 _Stand my ground, I won't give in_  
_No more denying, I've got to face it_  
_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_  
_If I don't make it, someone else will_  
_Stand my ground_


	15. Starting Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Darcy are in a much better place, partially thanks to their new friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

It had been over a month since Darcy had told Ms Suave everything. She had felt like a weight was lifted over her shoulder. She was far from right and could never fell like the girl before it happened, but she was finding a way to deal with it. Ms Suave had been a big help in focusing Darcy's emotional outbursts into something positive and finding other ways to express herself. This is not to say that she stopped hitting out altogether especially at her mother. Mrs Edwards was the only one to feel the force of Darcy's outburst but they were few and far between.

Alex and Manny had been a tower of strength for her. She was finding herself smile a lot more and her friends were the light of a very long tunnel. Darcy and Peter had broken up, as she couldn't bring herself to be in a relationship at the moment. Peter, though her was upset, understood Darcy's reasons and they remained friends.

Darcy was sitting in The Dot with Alex, Manny and Jay. They had been laughing and joking about inane things. "I'm just gonna hit the girls room." Darcy spoke while getting up from her seat.

A familiar voice sent a shiver through Alex but not in a good way "Alex." She didn't want to look round as she could tell who's voice it was from a mile off. Jay looked at Alex and shook his head in disapproval before Alex turned her head to speak.

"Paige." There was a hint of coldness in her voice.

"I thought you were going to Ajax. How have you been?" Paige was still a bit shocked by seeing her ex and tried to hide her surprise.

"Stayed instead and I'm doing great." Alex didn't want to get into a conversation and also didn't want to soften her tone towards the blonde. She just wanted to continue sitting with her friends. Manny and Jay looked uncomfortable and didn't know if they should stay put or leave them to it.

Darcy walks back to the table and instantly senses the tension radiating from the two girls. She dismisses her initial thought, as she didn't think it would be believed. She decides upon a different idea that she hopes will have the desired effect. "Manny before I forget, you need to pick up the stuff you left at Alex's the other night."

The other four looked at Darcy with equal confusion. "Darcy" was all that Manny could muster out of her mouth.

"Sorry, was it a secret?" A smile crept over Darcy's face. Paige and Jay looked at Manny, whose mouth was wide open. Alex made eye contact with Darcy and she winked at the older girl.

"Erm, have I interrupted some weird double date here." Paige looked at Alex, who was scratching her head, wondering what to do next.

"That wouldn't be your business anymore." Darcy replied even though the question wasn't aimed at her. "Alex has moved on."

"What, are you Manny's spokeswoman or something? You should watch you're words." Paige bit back as she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't be all Queen bee with me. You're not at Degrassi anymore. You're just a college dropout who got out-bitched by a Sinclair." Darcy said with venom, stepping closer to Paige.

Alex was processing what was going on and taken aback by Darcy's protectiveness. She pulled Darcy back and whispered in her ear "Don't worry about it, she's not worth it. Keep it all in check." She didn't want Darcy hitting out as she had been good in controlling her outbursts.

Paige's eyes borrowed in confusion and her eyes darted from Alex to Darcy and then to Manny, who was still sitting down. "Alex, could we talk in private please."

"There's nothing left to talk about. We've said all we needed to say before. Like you heard, I've moved on and so should you. I'm not trying to be rude but it won't do anyone any good bringing up the past when it's done with."

"Alex, please just a couple of minutes." Paige pleaded sounding slightly desperate.

"I want to finish eating with my friends, which you kind of interrupted." Alex directed Darcy to sit down. "Goodbye Paige." Alex simply said as she sat back down.

After a moment, Paige took the hint and walked out. "This is why coming to The Dot is always a bad idea." Alex looked at Manny in particular when she spoke.

"Darcy what was all that about?" Manny questioned.

"I didn't think she would believe me if I implied there was something going on between Alex and I." Darcy answered.

"So you make it seem like I'm sleeping with Alex." Many said a little loudly.

"Well yes. In her eyes, you're the school slut." Manny's eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry we still love you." Darcy, Alex and Jay laughed.

"You didn't have to do that at all, but I appreciate it anyway." Alex told Darcy while wrapping her arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "Totally changing the subject but I'm gonna be applying to college's and Mrs H is gonna help me."

"That's great. Maybe we'll all end up at the same place." Darcy said with a smile on her face.

"Here's some news that might make you both laugh. Manny told her parents that we're engaged." Jay said.

Darcy and Alex looked at the other two and busted into a laughing fit.

"It's not funny." Manny piped in.

"Oh yes it is" Alex spoke in between laughing.

Chips started to fly in between the four of them. For the first time in ages Darcy felt like everything was going to be ok, as she continued to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with her friends.

 _Starting today I'm not gonna waste another moment_  
_Even if I had the chance before I would have blown it_  
_But you took me by surprise_  
_And you caught me just in time_

 _Everyday you give me reason not to walk away_  
_I stop believing that the world's gone crazy_  
_And if it is you'll save me_  
_Starting today I'm not gonna worry about tomorrow_  
_I'll wash away all this fear that's left me feeling hollow_


End file.
